


A different kind of pleasure

by hey_nonny_nonny



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare is pretty much the focus here., BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Licking, Tenderness, nipple sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:24:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_nonny_nonny/pseuds/hey_nonny_nonny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy sighed softly, curled his hands together beneath his chin, and nestled into Adam's chest. He opened his mouth over Adam's nipple and took a deep breath, two, and the warm air made it pebble up even before Billy closed his lips over it and began to suck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A different kind of pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt at FFA: _One character sucks another's nipple(s). Can be sexual or not, or be ostensibly not sexual but absolutely have sexual overtones._
> 
> Naturally my brain went to writing nipple-sucking as part of a D/s couple's aftercare ritual – but without writing the BDSM scene itself. So this is pure aftercare with sleepy schmoopy M/m suckling.

Adam returned from the bathroom a minute later to find Billy still sprawled out on his back, exactly where he'd left him. Murmuring to Billy all the while, praising his obedience and endurance, Adam got him to drink some water and then slowly ran the warm washcloth over his skin. In contrast to how vocal he'd gotten during their marathon session, Billy stayed silent and passive as Adam dabbed at his softening cock and his come-streaked stomach, rolled him over, and parted his still-reddened ass cheeks to carefully wipe the come and lube from his tender hole. Billy's face was peaceful, though, and his breathing even. And Adam's close visual inspection revealed that there was no broken skin, nor any other damage beyond the soon-to-be bruises that Billy had begged him for.

Once cleaned up, Billy remained on his stomach with his head resting on his folded arms. Adam hurried to return their bed almost back to normal around him, putting the pillows in place again and sponging at the wet spot with a towel; the handcuffs could be left dangling from the headboard and their various toys dealt with in the morning. Adam at last stretched out on his side of the mattress, where the sheets were cleanest, and propped his head up on an arm that ached with the effort he'd exerted on Billy's body.

"Doing okay, Billy?" Everything Adam had observed since the scene's end pointed to yes, but he liked to hear the answer from Billy's own mouth.

Billy opened his eyes for the first time since his long-delayed orgasm had overwhelmed him, and smiled at Adam. "More than," he said, voice raspy. "Thank you, Adam."

He dropped his gaze from Adam's face, licking his lips, and this was another silent cue that Adam had learned to read in the months that they'd been doing this. Adam lowered his head to the pillow, and opened his arms to Billy. "If you want it, come get it," he said quietly.

Billy immediately shuffled across the sheets, agile despite the battering his body had just taken – he'd be feeling it more tomorrow, but for now endorphins were still working their magic. He settled against Adam's body and then hesitated, tilting his head back to meet Adam's eyes. "You sure?" he asked.

He always made certain to double-check, as though Adam would ever offer something in bad faith; as though Adam would deny him anything he wanted at this moment. Given what Adam knew of Billy's previous boyfriend, a guy who gave doms a bad name, the reason for it was all too clear.

"Yes," Adam said, wrapping his arm around Billy and stroking the back of his neck. Touch could be more convincing than talk, he'd discovered.

Billy sighed softly, curled his hands together beneath his chin, and nestled into Adam's chest. He opened his mouth over Adam's nipple and took a deep breath, two, and the warm air made it pebble up even before Billy closed his lips over it and began to suck.

Adam hummed in response, his body relaxing into it. This wasn't pleasurable for him in the way it was for Billy, who could approach the brink of orgasm just from nipple play; who had several times come totally untouched from Adam taking both clamps off at once. Yet this was pleasure all the same, comfort and intimacy and trust combined. And for Billy, nursing at Adam after a scene seemed to be deeply satisfying. Giving him that was a pleasure, too, even if Adam didn't fully understand why Billy needed it.

"That's my boy – yeah, you're doing real good, making me feel so good," he crooned, rubbing slow circles on Billy's back. Billy made a small sound of pleasure at being praised, and it reverberated through Adam's chest.

They lay together quietly for a while, breathing in sync, until Adam felt exhaustion fogging up his mind. The physical and emotional intensity was what helped to make this kind of sex amazing, but it took a toll. Sometimes they fell asleep like this, Adam's nipple between Billy's lips, and as with everything else he liked to be prepared. So he let go of Billy for a moment, pulling the covers back up over their bodies and switching off the light.

"So good for me," Adam said, stroking Billy's back some more. "I'm so thankful for you, Billy."

Billy relaxed further into him, just a dark shape to Adam's eyes now. But his warm soft skin was touching Adam's, from the press of his forehead against Adam's chest to the tangle of their legs; and his warm soft mouth was tugging on Adam's nipple rhythmically, the only sound in their quiet room.

Adam closed his eyes, and let contentment settle over him like a blanket.


End file.
